


Alone

by SandyFeral



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: A kind of dark fanfic about Butt Witch dealing with her emotions about Big Deal when he’s not around anymore.





	1. Gone

“Good morning ma’am!”

Buttwitch opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar, yet still irritating voice. She rolled over, cracking one eye to see Big Deal standing next to her bed with a tray of food. With a sigh, she sat up.

“Breakfast, again?” She said. “Listen, after last time I think I’ll just make my own breakfast from now on, okay?” She shuddered. “That stuff tasted like cardboard with cheap perfume dumped on top of it.” 

“I know it wasn’t the greatest ma’am, but I’ve been practicing!” Big deal said. “I think you’re really gonna like it this time!”

He looked so eager, eyes wide, big smile, tail swinging slightly. It was almost sickening. It was sickening. What else could explain the twist that Buttwitch felt in her stomach as she looked at her henchman standing looking there like an excited puppy dog.

“Fine…” she snatched the tray. “If you’re going to waste your time making this, there’s no reason for me to waste mine as well.”

The feeling of Big Deal’s eyes staring intently at her while she lifted the fork made her slightly uncomfortable. Taking a tentative bite, she found that the taste was… surprisingly appealing.

“Do you like it?” Big Deal asked.

“Hrfm,” she swallowed. Her eyes darted to the screen next to her. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and go turn on my stories?”

She waved her hand dismissively. After his face briefly fell, Big Deal turned around.

“I don’t remember where I put the remote…” he said.

While his back was turned, Buttwitch took the opportunity to scarf down the food and push the plate to the side.

“Ah, there it is!” Big Deal finally said.

He turned on the TV and the two began to watch. It didn’t take them long to find Twelve and her sidekicks. 

The other two seemed to be bugging Twelve about something.

“Shut up!” Reggie said. “I don’t like her! I just feel really weird around her.”

“Aw come on,” Todd said. “Do you even know what a crush feels like? You literally just described it exactly a minute ago.”

“So, Twelve won’t admit she has feelings for a girl? Well if she’s so afraid of her feelings, I think I have the perfect idea to make her fears come to life.”

…

And it was true, her plan had been brilliant. Well, at least it seemed like that at the time. Unfortunately, when she and Big Deal were quickly falling out of the sky after yet another failure, the flaws were suddenly much more obvious. Screams filled her ears as she felt gravity hurdling her towards the ground, and she wasn’t sure who’s screams they were.

Something sharp scraped Butt witch’s arm moments before she hit the ground. Though Big Deal’s body cushioned her fall, she hissed in pain as she looked at the gash made in her arm. She could hear her henchman’s groan of pain from beneath her. 

As she stood up and took a step, a bright yellow rope wrapped around her waist.

“Big mistake coming back here again,” said the terrible voice of that horrid child.

The rope tugged at her, and she began to swipe and claw as the three little terrors began to fight her.

“Uh ma’am…” Big Deal’s voice came weakly from behind her. “C-can we just go home? I-I’m not feeling so great.”

“Not now big deal, I’m busy!” Butt witch said she continued to fight.

“But ma’am-”

She didn’t get to hear the rest of what he said, as only a moment later she was kicked over a bush, out onto the sandy ground of Endless’s beach. The brawl lasted a few minutes longer before a particularly nasty hit to her injured arm convinced Butt witch it was time to retreat.

“Big Deal!” She called as she headed back into the trees. “We’re leaving, get over here! Big Deal?”

Suddenly something squished beneath her feet. She looked down to see Big Deal laying face-down on the ground on top of some kind of strange shimmering magenta fluid.

“What is this?” She stuck a finger in the strange fluid and licked it. It tastes slightly of copper, but somehow… sweeter. 

Looking back down at Big Deal, she frowned. “Come on, get up!”

Using her foot, she rolled him onto his back, only to wince at the sight of his front. A large gash ran across his chest and onto part of his arm. The magenta fluid was leaking out of his wounds and onto the ground beneath him. He looked unconscious.

“Oh dear…” Butt witch said, examining his injured state. “Guess you’re in no state to fly then.”

After a moment, she sighed. Grabbing his arms, she began to drag him back to their hideout. After quickly realizing it pained her to use her injured arm to move him, she almost considered leaving him behind.

“Ma’am?” 

His voice was so weak that she could barely hear it. When she looked at his face she saw his eyes were barely open.

“We’re going home Big Deal, don’t worry,” she said automatically.

There was no response. His eyes were closed again, and the rest of the way home there was nothing but silence.

…

Big Deal lay, motionless still, on her large pink compact bed. Though she had cleaned the undried... blood off of him (he wouldn’t be on her bed if she hadn’t) it was still slightly unnerving to look at him. His still body, the bandaged-up gashes, the fact that he wasn’t making the small noises he normally made when he was asleep.

She was starting to get tired of waiting. It had been… well she hadn’t been paying attention to how long, but she knew it was too long.

Eventually, she got up and went over to the fridge. She opened the freezer and grabbed several ice cubes from the tray inside.

“This should get you up,” she said

She moved over to where Big Deal lay on the bed and placed the ice cubes directly on his skin. To her surprise, he didn’t even stir.

“Hmm…” she waited a few few seconds before removing the ice cubes and tossing them behind her. “Well I thought that’d at least get something out of him. I wonder if…”

Butt witch moved her ear over his chest, searching for his heartbeat. Unfortunately she couldn’t find it.

“The anatomy of these ridiculous creatures,” she grumbled, moving her head around to find his heart. 

After a few moments she gave up and checked his wrist. 

Nothing.

“Big Deal!” She shouted. She grabbed him and started shaking him. “Big Deal get up!” Then she slapped him for good measure.

Still nothing.

She dropped him.

Quickly she backed away from his body. Staring at him her mind finally put together the pieces of the puzzle.

“Oh my god is he-”

...

This was the first time in a while that she had woken up completely undisturbed. For several minutes, she sat in bed, instinctively glancing up at the cage that hung beside her. He wasn’t in there. She had put him behind the back her bed. Out of sight. She didn’t have the will to drag him outside.

She didn’t want to spend her time thinking of his unpleasant demise. It would do her no good. Her thoughts should be dedicated to much more important things, like thinking of ways to rid her precious island of Twelve and her little friends.  
So she spent the day staring at the screen, searching for the pre-pubescent pests and trying to find a weakness in their minds she could exploit.

And there it was! After several hours, she heard the perfect opportunity. 

Before she could think she spoke.

“Big Deal!”

The only response was silence.

“Oh.”

She looked at her own injured arm, then back at the screen. “I’m not up for it today anyway. I still need to heal.”

Unfortunately, no one was there to listen.  
A day went by.

She spent it in the dark. She didn’t have the strength or energy to pull off any plans just yet. She rested. A good time to catch up on her beauty sleep.

More time passed

Her arm wasn’t doing so great. It had been hard to tend to her own injuries properly with only one arm, and her worst arm at that.

It seemed very quiet now when the TV was off. No irritating voice interrupting her thoughts. It almost felt peaceful…

Uncomfortably peaceful.

Eventually, she knew she’d need to get rid of the body. She didn’t want it stinking up the place. 

She just hadn’t decided when yet.

It wasn’t too long before she decided to finally try.  
Walking behind her bed, she found the body exactly where she had left it. It hadn’t even decomposed yet. It was repulsive, how clean and colorful and cute he looked now. Even in death. Just like a creation of this island to avoid the consequences of reality. 

She started dragging the body, but as she did so the thought popped in her head that it looked painful, scraping across the floor like that.

“He’s dead, he can’t feel anything,” she told herself aloud.

But a few more feet and her arm began to pain her. She stopped.

“Typical,” she said. “He leaves me to clean up this mess myself.”

No response.

She marched back over to her bed, not wanting to think about it anymore.

A while passed before she looked back at him. 

“Why is he even here in the first place?” She asked herself. “Why did I ever let him follow me around everywhere? Doesn’t matter. It’s his fault this happened. He should’ve known the risks. That horrible girl chopped off my tail for what I did, and yet he still followed me blindly. It’s not my fault this happened.”

More silence 

A few minutes, maybe more.

“I never asked for you to be here,” she said. “You could have just stayed with those other imbeciles and you’d probably be fine right now.”

Then the thought occurred to her.

“And I’d probably be dead…”

Something felt like it was shifting inside her. Suddenly, the silence of the body felt accusatory.

“And I didn’t ask you to do that!” She said, her voice rising. “You did all of this on your own! And I never understood why! Fawning over me like a Lovestruck child. I was always waiting for you to finally realize that you really didn’t love me, that you were just tricking yourself so that you wouldn’t have to be alone! Like I am now…”

Even though she knew she was alone now, even though the feeling of isolation was pressing on her like a ton of bricks, the body was still there. It was lingering in her brain, like a parasite, latched onto her, sucking her dry.

It was infuriating that she had grown attached to this technicolor manchild abomination. Even in death, he was still annoying her. 

“Why didn’t you just leave!” She cried at the body. She was barely even aware that she was now crawling towards it. “Why did you risk your safety and your life for my ridiculous revenge fantasies! You could’ve been happy without me!”

Now she was right in front of the body. Her hand hovered over his head, shaking.

“Why did you care about me?” Her hand rested on his head. Her thumb stroked his skin gently. “Why did you-”

She stopped. Though she realized what she was doing, there was still an urge in there. An urge for what she didn’t know. 

Part of her suddenly wanted to scream. To scream, and shake him, and slap him until he stopped this and got back up like she wanted him to.

Another part wanted to… ugh...hold him. And tell him she was… sorry. Though the idea repulsed her. She wanted to tell him she really did like him. That she wanted him back.

It was disgusting.

“Maybe the better question is why I care about you,” she said quietly. It was almost as if she felt like someone could still hear her. “It’s utterly pointless now. It’s not like I can bring you back.”

Then an idea came to her.

“Unless…”

…

It was just how she remembered it. A bubbling mass of green goo at the top of a large mountain, little green creatures floating around inside. This is how it had looked when she emerged.

Hopefully this would work.

She had seen how the children had done it at least once. She had dragged the body up here, as well as some of his belongings, and a picture of the two of them.

If she was correct in her theory, she’d just have to throw him in. If she wasn’t… well, at least she would get rid of the body.

With one final look at his body, she threw everything she had brought inside the volcano.  
She watched it sink in, bubbles rising and popping around it.

Then she waited.


	2. Only one

The children.

It was always those three children who ruined everything for her now.

Buttwitch didn’t even realize they had spotted her when she was scaling the volcano. She wasn’t on the lookout for them, and she was absorbed in her own emotions.

Even after she threw the body in, she didn’t realize they were there until she heard the sound of their voices.

“Whatcha doing up there Buttwitch?” Twelve’s accusatory voice came from behind her.

Buttwitch groaned and turned, scowling. “It’s none of your concern. I’m in the middle of something so why don’t you run along to whatever trivial little pastimes you partake in when you’re not bothering me.”

“No way!” Todd said. “You’re probably using that volcano to make some big potion so you can ruin endless.”

“I’m not in the mood to play games,” Buttwitch said, a growl creeping into her voice. “For once, I’m not trying to do anything to your silly little island, so leave before-“

“Yeah, well then let’s see what you’ve put in there!” Twelve said.

“I’ll take care of that!” Esther said.

She rose into the air above the volcano, and her yellow rope disappeared into the green goo. Moments later it re-emerged tied to Big Deal’s body.

“Woah, is that Big Deal?” Todd asked.

“Put him back!” Buttwitch cried.

She attempted to lunge and grab the body but Twelve tackled her before she could move an inch.

“What the heck were you trying to do?” Twelve asked.

Esther and the body touched down the ground. Looking at Big Deal, her eyes widened.

“Oh my gosh, look at those gashes! And I don’t think he’s breathing!” Esther gasped.

“Did you kill him?” Todd asked incredulously.

“What? No!” Buttwitch shoved Twelve off of her and stood. She began to approach Esther, her claws now extended. “Give him back to me, or I’ll cut you into ribbons!”

At that moment she was knocked sideways, into the green goo inside the volcano.

“C’mon, grab Big Deal and let’s go!” Twelve said.

“What are we gonna do with him?!” Esther asked.

“It feels kinda wrong to just drag around his body,” Todd added.

“Well she wants something with him, so we can’t just let her have him!” Twelve said, taking off. “Maybe we can do something to reverse whatever she’s done to him.”

The other two reluctantly followed Twelve as she went back towards lower ground.

Sitting up, Buttwitch glared after them. “Don’t think you’re getting away that easily!”

Before she could pursue them, there was a violent bubbling besides her. The picture, Big Deal’s belongings, she had forgotten about those. A figure was rising up, and it looked… it looked familiar… but not familiar enough.

It’s body shape was almost like Big Deal’s, but a bit taller. The body was almost the same purple as his, but had streaks of fuschia. And the head… well there were two of them.

One head was purple, and resembled Big Deal’s face, yet it looked more childish. The other was green and it, well, it almost resembled buttwitch herself.

“Uegh.” She frowned as she looked at what she had just created.

It must have been a result of the picture, a picture that contained both of them.

“Hello!” The purple head said. It almost sounded like Big Deal. But not quite “You’re very pretty! Are you our mother?”

The other head smacked the first. “Shut up idiot! Of course she’s not our mother. We don’t have a mother.” It sounded a bit like her, and a bit like Big Deal. It was off-putting.

“But I did create you…” Buttwitch said. She looked down to where those children had gone, then back to the unsettling thing she had created.

She was still weakened from her last few fights with Twelve. Even if she was able to get Big Deal’s body, who’s to say she’d really be able to bring him back? Seeing how poorly this attempt went, maybe it was foolish to believe he could come back. At least now with this… thing she’d have someone to help her with her plans.

She sighed. “Well I’m going to go home. I suppose you can follow me if you want.”

…

“I’m telling you, he’s definitely dead!” Esther said. “I’ve checked for a pulse, I’ve checked for breathing, he’s got nothing!”

“Well it is just Big Deal,” Twelve said. “Maybe that kinda solves some of our problems.”

Esther frowned. “I know we had to fight him sometimes, but he really wasn’t that bad. I feel kinda sorry for him.”

“I’m with Esther on this one Reggie,” Todd said. “Even if he wasn’t the best guy around, it’s still kind of messed up.”

“Well, this is Endless, I’m sure there’s some way to fix it,” Twelve said.

“Some way to fix death?” Todd furrowed his eyebrows. “How do you think that would work?”

“Look, this place is crazy! If there’s any place we could reverse death, it’d be here,” Twelve said.

“Well I guess she’s right,” Esther said. “It wouldn’t hurt to ask around. There could be some kind of necromancer on the island that we don’t know about!”

“Yeah, I guess,” Todd said. “Though I’m not sure if we’d want to run into a necromancer. Doesn’t sound like it’d end very well.”

The three of them began to search around, asking about any possible way to “fix” death.

“I don’t think I’ve heard of anything like that.”

“What’s death?”

“Death?! HAS SOMEONE DIED?? THAT SOUNDS HORRIBLE!!”

“Why? Are any of you dead?”

As they went on, the answers only got stranger and stranger. Eventually the trio didn’t even wanted to ask around anymore, beginning to be a bit put-off by the responses.

“Looks like dying really is still permanent on Endless,” Todd said after the three had stopped their questioning.

“So what are we supposed to do with him? We can’t just leave him here can we?” Esther asked.

“I dunno, I guess we could bury him?” Twelve said. “That’s what everyone does with dead people right?”

“That’s it!” Todd said.

“What?”

“Remember what happens when you bury things on Endless?” Todd said.

“Oh yeah!” Twelve’s eyes widened. “Everything we buried here came to life!”

“So that means if we bury him, he might come back too!” Esther finished.

“Exactly!” Todd said.

And with that, the three of them began to dig.

…

It was starting to get on Buttwitch’s nerves.

They hadn’t even reached her home yet, and she was tiring of this. Whatever she had made, this creature, it wouldn’t stop arguing with itself. Normally she would find this amusing, and it had been… at first. She loved drama, and she thrived on conflict. The only problem was the familiarity. It was unsettling to say the least.

The purple head would say something, then the green head would insult him, chastise him, and generally disagree with him. The more it happened, the more one seemed to resemble her own, and the more the other…

“Quiet!” Buttwitch finally yelled at the two of them.

The green one looked indignant, but the purple one simply looked like a scolded puppy. Both quieted down immediately.

“If you two want to be anywhere near me, you’ll need to quit that incessant bickering,” she snapped.

“Sorry ma’am,” the purple one said.

Buttwitch’s heart dropped into her stomach at the sound of the words. They were wrong. It sounded so much like him and yet it wasn’t him. He was gone. Before she knew it, her claws were extended, her eyes were pure white. Grabbing the creature by the throat, she lifted it up.

“Don’t you dare!” She hissed. “You weren’t supposed to exist you miserable little amalgamation! You were supposed to bring him back! You can’t be him, you won’t ever be able to replace him, you won’t-”

Suddenly she stopped herself.

“I won’t be able to replace him,” she finished, her voice softer.

She threw the creature down on the ground, where it gasped for air. After glancing at, and rubbing her injured arm, her resolve hardened.

“I need that body back.”

Then she began to search. She did her best to search every nook and cranny, every little alcove, every crack and crevice where those children may have hidden from her. She tore up anything in her way, and scared off every person who crossed her path.

And it wasn’t long until she found them.

“You!” She approached the trio, claws still extended. “Where is Big Deal?”

“Uh oh,” Todd said right as Buttwitch lunged at him.

“Leave him alone!” Esther said, lassoing Buttwitch and pulling her off of Todd.

“You think we’ll just give you him back to you after what you did to him?” Twelve asked. “Flaps, hook me up!”

“Sure thing Twelve!” Flaps said , moments before spitting out a hammer.

Twelve rushed at Buttwitch. But before she could reach her, Buttwitch grabbed Esther’s lasso, and swung her right into Twelve’s path, knocking them both back, causing the golden rope to dematerialize.

“What I did to him?” Buttwitch said incredulously. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Oh yeah,” Twelve said. “Then why’s he all jacked up like that?”

“I don’t know!” Buttwitch said. “But if I’m going to fix it I need that body back!”

“Fix him?” Todd asked. “You were trying to fix him?”

“That’s why you were at the volcano?” Twelve asked.

“Yes you daft child!!” Buttwitch yelled, exasperated. “I was trying to bring him back until you showed up and you ruined it! And all I got was some abomination that looks like him, but that’s not enough!! I need him back, not some flimsy imitation!”

“Wait you don’t want him back because he’s useful to you do you?” Esther asked. “You actually miss him don’t you? You actually like him don’t you?”

Buttwitch’s posture changed. During this entire confrontation she had been tense, looking ready to attack. Now something shifted. She stiffened, then seemed to deflate slightly.

“If… if you must put it in such infantile terms...yes. I said I need him. I suppose that might mean…” she stopped and glared at them. “But I didn’t come here to talk about my feelings. I came here to get him back, and I’ll tear you apart if I have to to do that!”

“Awww…” Esther said, her face softening.

“Don’t coo at me as if I’ve done something cute,” Buttwitch said, scowling. “When I said that I liked him I-I didn’t mean-”

“No,” Esther said, pointing behind her. “Look!”

Buttwitch turned to see that where there had been only a pile of sand before, Big Deal’s head and chest could be seen poking out of the beach. His eyes were wide and he was looking straight at her.

“Ma’am?”

She blinked. “Big Deal?”

Her first reaction was denial. Her brain didn’t want to be tricked again. But it was real. He was real.

A foolish instinct suddenly arose to rush to him and embrace him. She glanced at Twelve and her friends, who were still nearby. So instead she walked closer. Her hand, trembling slightly, claws still extended, reached towards his face. He drew back slightly, but the claws disappeared, and her hand simply rested on top of his head.

“So, you’re really back,” she said quietly.

“Uh, yeah,” Big Deal said, looking a bit confused. “But I don’t exactly remember what happened.”

Suddenly she grabbed him, and lifted him completely out of the sand.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” she said. She set him down. “I’ll tell you when we get home.”

“Is something wrong ma’am?” Big Deal asked. “You’re acting a bit strange. Did you really mean what you said about needing me?”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” she snapped. When she spoke, her voice was calmer. “I might have.”

And Big Deal could do nothing but stare as she suddenly grabbed his hand, and began to lead him back home. Buttwitch hated to admit she was happy to see how big of a smile the small gesture gave him.

It wasn’t until she got home that she finally let go.

She was sitting on her bed. Big Deal was humming to himself and tidying up.

“Big Deal,” Buttwitch said.

“Yes?” He asked, turning around, only to see Buttwitch kneeling in front of him.

“I just-” she began to look at him closely. Her hand slid over his face, arms, stomach. 

He was really there. He was back.

“Uh,” he looked at her quizzically. “Ma’am what are you-”

At that moment, a bit awkwardly, she put a single arm around him, and patted him. It felt incredibly wrong, but she couldn’t ignore the emotions rising up within her any longer. She just wanted to be rid of them.

“I’m glad to have you back,” she said, almost gagging on her own words. She let him go and coughed. “I-um borrowed one on your photos. One with me in it. It got destroyed. But sometime later, maybe, if you ask me first, we could take another one to replace it.”

“Really?” Big Deal looked eager. “I’d like that a lot! I’ll be sure to ask you about it!”

“Yes, but later,” she said. “Right now, I think I need some rest.”

In reality she needed space. Space to herself. This was already embarrassing enough, she didn’t need to stoop any lower. 

But she really was so glad that he was back.


End file.
